gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Items featured in Gintama
__TOC__ Introduction The items featured in Gintama range far and wide from traditional japanese items to incredible sci-fi machinations. Being based in ancient Japan after its invasion by aliens, the series manages to mix more historic items such as katana and traditonal style architecture with modern ideas like convenience stores, mopeds and television, not to mention the rather liberal application of science fiction, primarily Edo's terminal station which features high tech design, numberous airships nearby and some form of teleporter system. Over all, Gintama somehow manages to bring together these three styles into the working world of Gintoki and his friends Weapons Explosives Justaway Justaway ジャスタウェイ is a merchandise-line of dull looking figurines created by Banzou. In truth these small toys are actually destructive bombs that Banzou sells to the Jouishishi without attracting the attention of the Shinsengumi as they only appear to be harmless toys. Since their first appearance Justaways have made numerous cameo appearances in Gintama including as keychains, wind chimes, on mayonnaise bottles, on men's briefs, on snacks packaging or simply popping out of nowhere whenever a comical explosion occurs. Justtank The Justtank was created by the Evil Organization in order to take over Edo. It was powered by 24 stolen Soopah-Powah Batteries , one battery alone can power a single spaceship but 24 made the Justtank quite powerful as the batteries were used to power the Justtank's most fearsome weapon, the legendary Neo Armstrong Jet Cyclone Cannon. : Katsura's time bomb A round metal ball with a digital counter on it above a few buttons, this is the typical explosive used by Katsura in his Anti-Foreigner Faction activities. Despite being quite liberal with these devices early in the series, as Katsura became less extreme in his methods, he tended to use them less to avoid innocent casualties. Katanas Katanas used by Shinsengumi Murata swords Robots : 三郎 Saburou : Zura-68 Episode JUMP FESTA Chemical Weapons : 玉手箱G Tamatebako G : 天元寿老砲 Tengen Jurou Hou : Missile vaccine Kochikama-related weapons- : RYO-II (virus) - A virus that causes the victim's eyes to go blank and to grow a bushy "m" shaped unibrow. Anyone afflicted in this manner and will attack others, spreading the virus. Other than the violent behaviour toward the uninfected, the people with the virus will typically act like useless old men, taking up residence in Pachinko parlours, bars and other establishments where old men stereotypically hang out. : : B-超5963 Buchou Gokurousan (vaccine) : 莫迦門 Bakamon Shooting Devices Kagura- : machine-gun umbrella - A seemingly plain olden style umbrella, Kagura's umbrella both protects her from rain and the sun on her supposedly sensitive skin (She claims its just what the producers say) It is also her primary weapon in combat as she uses it for both melee combat and fires in like a machine gun with the stem of the umbrella acting as the barrel. At one point Gengai upgraded to umbrella to fire a powerful energy shot, but the umbrella required recharging after only one round. It becomes a temporary soy-sauce dispenser while charging. This function has seemingly never arisen again since. Okita : bazooka - Oddly enough, despite being considered the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi, Okita posesses a strange habit of producing a bazooka from nowhere and firing it. As many of these weapons have appeared in the hands of the Shinsengumi, it would appear they are the standard artillery for the group, but it still doesn't explain Okita's constant uses of it. Neo Armstrong Jet Cyclone Cannon First appearance on Episode 38 as Gintoki and Kagura's snow structure. Then later in Episode 57 as the legendary weapon powered by Soopah-Powah Batteries It was just porn ( Admitted by Gintoki and Kagura. ) : 蝮Z Mamushi Z laser beam Episode 31 : SOL 740 (stalker punishment laser beam) Episode 62 Transportation Shinsemgumi vehicles :: Patrol car appeared in Mutiny Chapter Episode 105, seem to have 4-wheel drive capability ... :: when Shogun visited Snack Smile, tanks and helicopters appeared : Gintoki white Vespa (after modification by Gengai) - Originally a simple motor scooter, Gengai modified it with several functions including a booster and the ability to fly, although the final function drains the battery very quickly, only allowing it to stay airbourne for about a minute. : Sakamoto's Space Shuttle look-alike spaceship which ran out of gas and crashed into Yorozuya Episode 30 : Gengai's caterpillar-track humvee? - Equipped with a turret, Gengai described it as a "Man's machine" compared to the android maids which it flattened quite easily. Gengai had a CD on hand which when fed into Tama played the theme from Rocky, however, this may not be limited to the Catapillar Humvee. Food Gintoki : strawberry milk - Gintoki's favourite drink. It was also the key to transforming Sadaharu into his Inugami form as it combined the two ingredients for this to occur. : parfait - A delicious chocolate based dessert, the spilling of which led to Gintoki and Shinpachi's first meeting. While attempting to create Sushi, Gintoki somehow ended up making a chocolate parfait, despite starting with none of the necessary ingredients. kagura : sukonbu Shimura Tae : tamago yaki / Dark matter - The only thing Tae claims to be able to cook, this dish whose appearance has been likened to a coal briquette has caused poisoning and even memory loss at different points during the series. : Bargain Dash - Tubs of Ice cream that appear to be quite liked by all. The name is possibly a parody on Hagen Dass. Otsuu :Chips & trading cards Shinsengumi : sausage - The Shinsengumi sausage, found in the fridge. : mayonaise - A favourite of the Demon Vice-Chief Toshiro Hijikata, he puts it on everything and has even used a lighter and bazooka shaped like mayo containers. This more often than not repulses everyone around him. At a local restaurant, his regular meal is smothered in mayonaise and is dubbed the "Hijikata special, or Dog Food." Katsura : nmaibo - Food sticks that are a parody of a famous Japanese snack food, Katsura claims to eat them constantly as their compact nature and long shelf life make them perfect for life on the run. Whilst being interviewed for Television, it was revealed that not only him, but several members of the Anti-Foreigner faction had these food sticks. Katsura, quite strangely, was capable of using a dried out Nmaibo to create a smokescreen to escape the Shinsengumi. Literary Items Gintaman ギンタマン Clothing Ladies underwear : Shimura Tae Men's briefs : Tokugawa Ieyasu's boxers with family crest : Mitsuhide's good fitting briefs : Hideyoshi's stained loose fitting briefs : Nobunaga's western style briefs Hasegawa's suit - An old ragged suit bought for him by his wife for his first day of work, after disgracing himself, his wife went to apologise to his employer for him. Seeing this, Hasegawa shredded his own suit and went with her. It has since been fixed, but is distinctly ill fitting. Eye-wear Shinpachi's Glasses - Plain, wire frame glasses. One of the many things that makes Shinpachi undeniably plain. According to episode 126, they make up 95% of what is Shinpachi. Hasegawa's Sunglasses - Supposedly they make up everything he is. The only expensive thing he had left after he was fired. According to the "Spouzer" Kamenashi had, when Hasegawa puts on Kamenashi's sunglasses, his fighting powers are over 600k. (k is for konbu, meaning kelp), but once the glasses are removed, his powers dropped to 1k. Sachan's glasses - Red, horn rimmed glasses, when she loses them she can barely see two feet in front of her. Spouzer - A parody of the Scouter in Dragonball Z, it measure's male power levels in Kelp and female power in Oppai. The average kelp points for humans is 360, Oppai is something "cuter" used to measure girls, so it is presumably measured on the same scale just with a different name. (Oppai means boobs) Game Consoles Owee Bentendo game console - A console which is a parody of the Nintendo Wii. It was in high demand and Gintoki and crew had to take on the Shinsengumi in a gaming battle in order to win one. The Store Manager when the console was released was a parody on the Narrator from G Gundam. Toiletries Atlus Neo - hair growth solution featured in 30-minute hair commercial starring Umibouzu in Episode 96. When this product is ordered through the hot-line displayed in the commercial, it comes with a free-gift umbrella similar in design to Umibouzu's. __INDEX__ Category:Items